pavorfandomcom-20200213-history
Amon and Atum
Amon (亜門, means "The Hidden One") and Atum (アータム, Ātumu) are two young boys in Konoha's Ninja Academy. Background Information Years after the end of the war to reclaim Konoha, an effort was made for peace to be met between the Rise and the Land of Fire. Years of diplomacy, some hard force, and more and the Rise were eventually forced to give up as the Fire reclaimed their rightful land and put an end to the savage barbarians. However, this left many of the former tribe left out in a different world not knowing how to adjust. Many still gathered together and worked under their barbaric codes still, but there were others for various reasons that had to eventually turn to Konoha to get work in the shinobi force that tore them apart. These specific people are said to be hated by both sides to which they claim. The Rise because of their betrayal and dishonor for joining the enemy and the people of the Fire because of the past history they've had against any who were a part of the savages. Amon and Atum were a peculiar sort as they were abandoned at Konoha's gates at the spry age of 3. Eventually they were sorted out under their current guardian, Kaato Haruno. Despite her best efforts, they are still a rowdy bunch that only seem to cause trouble wherever they go. Personality & Behavior Amon and Atum are quite literally an inseparable duo, it is impossible not to find them together no matter what the circumstance is. And if anything is done to even try that, one or the other will simply merge their bodies making it physically impossible no matter what the consequences may be. They are a wild and defiant duo that often cause a ruckus no matter where they go, but Atum is usually the one who riles Amon up until the point both of them are causing a ruckus. Their rowdy behavior comes from their time they spent growing early on in the Rise tribes, and when they play it often becomes a violent mess that either ends in tears or with a new best friend for the two. Despite being their guardian, Amon and Atum don't consider Kaato their mother or anything like that. They've been slow to open up to her even despite the years they've been in her house, and seem to only look to each other for approval and moral guidance which can lead to some very stubborn situations. Appearance Amon (pictured left) and Atum (pictured right) are almost identical, the only distinguishing features that set them apart are their hair. They share the same ice blue eyes, limber bodies, and more. Typically, given their situation, they wear simple and old clothing which they get from some donations. The only nice clothes they have for occasion were bought from Kaato's hard work she put in to make them at least somewhat presentable. Library Casual * Missions * Spars/battles * Storyline * Training * Approved By: RamenNoodlesSoup